<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MÍRAME SOLO A MI by CammiReyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554426">MÍRAME SOLO A MI</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammiReyes/pseuds/CammiReyes'>CammiReyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Kink Exploration, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CammiReyes/pseuds/CammiReyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Le encanta que lo observen, que lo deseen, haría lo que fuera por ser el centro de atención, pero con la llegada de él todo cambiara y solo querrá ser observado por esa persona. </p><p>*Advertencias*<br/>-Travestismo: Hombre que se viste de mujer.<br/>-Boys Love - Historia de amor entre dos hombres.-<br/>-MuraHimu.<br/>-Hard.<br/>-Es un universo alterno así que algunas personalidades puede que sean diferentes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Murasakibara Atushi/Himuro Tatsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Devorame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deseo sexual, envidia, excitación. Una gran cantidad de ojos sobre mi y muchos sentimientos que desbordan de placer.</p><p>Himuro se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió al baño para verse en el espejo, suspiró. – Tomé demasiado. – Estaba un poco pálido y su cabeza le daba señales de una resaca, maldecía el no tener buen aguante con el alcohol. Con parsimonia se arregló y verifico su apariencia "Perfecto", pensó.</p><p>Iba llegando a su lugar de trabajo, era contador de una buena compañía de seguros, su vida era estable y lo agradecía. Una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada a donde era llamado.</p><p>Momoi Satsuki corría hacía él. -¡Himuro-chi! - exclamó nuevamente.</p><p>El nombrado la miró y le sonrió ligeramente.</p><p>-Buenos días. – Saludó al pelinegro.</p><p>Himuro la observó. – Buenos días, ¿Estas bien? – preguntó preocupado al ver como la chica trataba de regular su respiración.</p><p>La pelirrosa sonrió y acomodó sus cabellos. – Si, por fin te alcance. Te estaba llamando hace bastante. – confesó.</p><p>-Lo siento, estaba distraído. – Tatsuya empezó a caminar siendo acompañado por su colega. – Por cierto. – dijo cortando el silenció y obteniendo la atención de Momoi. – Me gusta tu falda. De casualidad ¿No será de la nueva colección de Chanel? – Inquirió.</p><p>La mujer se emocionó ante el comentario. – Wahh Adivinaste otra vez. – dijo feliz. – Eres muy conocedor sobre cosas de moda. –</p><p>-Acompañe a mi hermana a hacer las compras para la renovación de su closet. – aclaró siguiendo su camino y siendo seguido.</p><p>-¿Tu hermana? Debe ser una belleza. – Comento Satsuki imaginando a una hermosa joven de cabello negro y piel pálida.</p><p>Himuro rio. – Para nada. –</p><p>-Ehh...debes estar bromeando. – respondió la mujer ante el comentario de su compañero.</p><p>-"Me pregunto qué cara haría si le dijera que consulto las revistas de moda todo los meses" – pensó Himuro mientras fingía escuchar a Momoi.</p><p>Pronto llegaron a su oficina, sin embargo, no pudieron entrar pues una gran espalda abarcaba toda la entrada. –</p><p>Himuro observaba asombrado el tamaño de aquel hombre que ocupaba todo el espacio, estaba asombrado. -¡Que alto! – exclamó Satsuki detrás de él. No pudo pronunciar ni una palabra cuando cruzo miradas con aquel hombre, unos ojos color violeta le miraba con un sentimiento irreconocible para él.</p><p>Un hombre pelirrojo y más bajo que él apareció. -Oh Satsuki, Himuro. – Dijo Akashi mientras los miraba. – Llegaron al mismo tiempo. –</p><p>-Buenos días, Akashi-chi. - Saludó la pelirrosa.</p><p>Himuro tardó unos segundos para romper contacto visual con el misterioso y alto hombre. –Buenos días Akashi.- respondió confuso. – Eh...Se...Se puede saber ¿quién es él?- preguntó.</p><p>El hombre más bajo sonrió, hizo un ademán con la cabeza y el hombre más alto se paró junto a él. – Se los presentare formalmente en la asamblea matutina, pero desde hoy, Murasakibara Atsushi será nuestro nuevo contador. –</p><p>-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi, es un gusto ser su nuevo colega. – dijo con un tono de voz que a Himuro le dio una impresión de estar aburrido. Sin embargo, hizo una reverencia bastante formal sorprendiendo a Himuro y haciéndolo sobresaltar.</p><p>Akashi no se pudo contener y se rio ligueramente. – ¿No es bastante sincero y agradable? – confesó el pelirrojo. – Por favor vigílalo. – pidió a Himuro.</p><p>-Claro que si. – aceptó. – Mi nombre es Himuro Tatsuya, un placer conocerte. – dio una ligera reverencia.</p><p>-Estoy bajo su cuidado, Himuro-san. – Atsushi respondió de la misma manera.</p><p>La mañana paso rápidamente y pronto la noche llegó, poco a poco la gente iba saliendo y eran poco los que quedaban. Himuro se dirigía a su puesto de trabajo, su idea era terminar de revisar unos papeles e irse, no obstante, no contó con la idea de ver al nuevo, aún estaba en la oficina. - Murasakibara. - Le llamó y se acercó. – Ya terminaron las horas de trabajo. -</p><p>El pelivioleta observó a su superior. – Si, me iré a casa después de recolectar una información. – Aclaró y Himuro le sonrió. - ¿Akashi se enojara si hago más tiempo? – preguntó.</p><p>Tatsuya asintió y recordó como el pelirrojo se había enojado con él por haberse quedado unas horas mal. "Por favor valora tu tiempo libre" – eso fue lo que me dijo. – comentó a Atsushi.</p><p>-Bueno, supongo que me iré. - El más alto dijo resignado mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba el saco. – Gracias por su preocupación, Himuro-san. –</p><p>-"Tan formal." – pensó el pelinegro. – Vale, ten cuidado en tu camino a casa. – dijo.</p><p>Murasakibara le observó. – Lo hare. –</p><p>Tatsuya asintió un poco confundido al no saber como interpretar la actitud del más alto.</p><p>-Himuro-san. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – Preguntó Atsushi.</p><p>El cuestionado se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que el nuevo estaba a su altura y bastante cercano a él. -¿Eh? – "Mierda" – Se regañó mentalmente. – Lo siento, no es nada. Nos vemos mañana. - retrocedió unos pasos y se dio la vuelta.</p><p>-¡Lo siento! – exclamó Atsushi haciendo una reverencia más formal. – Me han dicho en varias ocasiones de que no solo soy muy alto, sino que también mi mirada es mala...Pero la verdad es que no tengo malas intenciones. – confesó un poco afligido. – Siento si lo hice sentir incómodo. –</p><p>Himuro se conmovió ante la actitud del gigante. – No, nada de eso. Siento hacerte preocupar por eso. – se trató de disculpar. – Un senpai es inservible si no se preocupa por el bienestar de su nuevo Kouhai. Lo siento Murasakibara. – Sonrió apenado.</p><p>Atsushi le miró sorprendido, nadie la había hablado de esa manera tan tranquila. – No eso...-</p><p>Himuro palmeó el brazo del pelivioleta. – Este lugar no es tan estricto, así que te puedes relajar un poco. –</p><p>-Esta...Esta bien. – dijo Atsushi apenado.</p><p>-"Fue un descuido de mi parte." – Pensó Tatsuya mientras le sonreía a su Kouhai. – "Mejor me apuro y me voy...Tengo que ir al bar."</p><p>La atmosfera que se había creado entre Himuro Y Murasakibara se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Akaashi. – Oh ¿Ya se relajó contigo? – preguntó al ver que el aura del más alto había cambiado un poco. -¿Qué te parece una fiesta de bienvenida? – preguntó.</p><p>Himuro suspiró, lo que le faltaba. - Tu solo quieres ir a beber, Akashi. –</p><p>-Pues sí, no lo voy a negar. – confesó el pelirrojo.</p><p>-Bueno, pero ya tenía un compromiso para esta noche. – Comentó Himuro.</p><p>Akashi cruzó los brazos -En serio, ¿estas ocupado otra vez? Bueno, será para la próxima. – dijo resignado.</p><p>Himuro miró a Murasakibara rápidamente y se fue.</p><p>"Esos ojos me recuerdan..."</p><p>Tatsuya caminó lo más rápido que pudo, su corazón latía con fuerza, su garganta estaba seca, sentía la necesidad de ser envidiado, admirado...deseado. Desde lejos escuchaba las voces de muchas personas, sentía como el labial le acariciaba los labios, las ordenes eran tomadas y sus pestañas se alargaban con el paso de la pestañina. Recordaba perfectamente su primera vez, como los nervios de ser reconocido le carcomía el alma, más ese sentimiento desapareció al saberse aceptado y deseado.</p><p>Cruzó la cortina de azul satín y las palabras de admiración y deseo llegaron a sus oídos.</p><p>-Oh ya salió Tat-chan. -</p><p>-Es hermoso. –</p><p>-Precioso. –</p><p>-Lo quiero para mí. –</p><p>Ahora era Tat-chan, su pálida piel resaltaba al llevar ese vestido color violeta, su delgada figura de igual manera se acentuaba, el rojo de sus labios provocaba la necesidad de devorarlos y los pendientes refinaban su rostro. Himuro camino a paso lento hasta sentarse en la barra.</p><p>-No sabia que hoy ibas a venir. – le dijo el barman.</p><p>Tatsuya sonrió. – No lo iba a hacer, pero solo quería ser observado. –</p><p>-¡Disculpe! ¿Me puedo sentar junto a ti? – le preguntó un joven con emoción.</p><p>Himuro sonrió nuevamente y miró al chico con gracia. – Adelante. –</p><p>La mirada del joven brillo con deseo y emoción, en ese mismo momento Himuro sintió una corriente atravesar su cuerpo. "Mira esos ojos", pasó saliva.</p><p>"Esos son los ojos que tanto quería"</p><p>Jadeaba tratando de regular su respiración, pero le era imposible, su cabeza solo se concentraba en mandar señales de placer a todo su cuerpo. – Es...Esto es lo mejor. – Jadeo, su mano subía y bajaba con desespero, en aquel baño, solo mientras se masturbaba recordando cada una de las miradas que le habían mirado esa noche, un poco más y se correría.</p><p>"Por esto nunca dejare de vestirme como mujer."</p><p>-¡Himuro-san! – exclamó Aoi, una compañera de trabajo del pelinegro. – El trece de mayo, no te olvides, es la fiesta de bienvenida de Murasakibara. – le recordó.</p><p>-Vale, lo tengo. El trece. – repitió Tatsuya. "Esa es una de mis noches en el bar" pensó.</p><p>-¿No puedes ir? – preguntó Murasakibara interrumpiendo la conversación y como respuesta solo obtuvo un asentimiento. - ¿Por qué?</p><p>-¿Por qué? – Tatsuya repitió.</p><p>-Ayer dijiste que no te gustaba esa clase de fiestas. – volvió a decir Atsushi.</p><p>Tatsuya rio. – No es que no me gusten. – confesó. – Además tu eres el invitado de honor, no te debes preocupar por eso. –</p><p>-Mmmm. – Atsushi frunció el ceño.</p><p>-Eres muy serio... debes relajarte Murasakibara. – dijo el más bajo.</p><p>El pelivioleta respiró profundamente y se percató de un aroma que desprendía Himuro. Sin poderlo evitar, Atsushi se acercó al más bajo. – ¿Estas usando perfume?</p><p>Tatsuya se sorprendió y se alejo un poco de Murasakibara. -¡No! Mmmm El tren donde venia estaba lleno... Probablemente el aroma de alguien se me pegó. - - se excusó sintiéndose nervioso al ser observado tan detenidamente por el pelivioleta.</p><p>-Ya veo...- dijo el más alto.</p><p>-"Eso me sorprendió, tengo que tener cuidado cuando este cerca de él...Si no mi deseo se notara." – Himuro bajó la mirada y ocultó su sonrojo.</p><p>-Aquí las tres cervezas. – avisó la mesera poniendo los vasos sobre la mesa.</p><p>-Oe Himuro, toma más. – exclamó Akashi ofreciéndole una de las bebidas.</p><p>El pelinegro levantó su vaso a medio tomar. -Ya lo estoy haciendo. –</p><p>Momoi sonrió al ver a los dos mayores discutir. – Parece que ya están ebrios. – dijo con las mejillas rosadas, por el calor y el alcohol, Murasakibara no dijo nada.</p><p>-Murasakibara-chi Puedes tolerar el licor, ¿Verdad? - Preguntó la mujer observando al más alto quien estaba a su lado.</p><p>-Si.- respondió seriamente.</p><p>-¡Eso es genial! ¡Eres genial! – exclamó Akashi- En comparación de él. – Zarandeó a Himuro. – Siempre que él se toma dos cervezas ya queda más perdido que... –</p><p>-Oe... ¿y que hay de ti?- exclamó el pelinegro esforzándose para no morderse la lengua.</p><p>Murasakibara preguntó -¿Siempre? –</p><p>-Somos senpai y Kouhai de la misma universidad. – respondió Akashi.</p><p>Atsushi miró a Tatsuya y ambos se sorprendieron, sin embargo, el pelivioleta fue el que evadió la mirada. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por el más bajo y que le causo molestia.</p><p>"Incluso cuando él siempre me está observando"</p><p>-¡Himuro vamos al siguiente lugar! – exclamó Momoi.</p><p>-Ya les dije que no iba a ir. – refutó el pelinegro.</p><p>-¿Por qué no? Son solo las nueve de la noche. – cuestiono Akashi.</p><p>-Ya son las nueve, querrás decir. – le corrigió el pelinegro. –"Tengo que ir al bar" – le hecho un vistazo a su reloj.</p><p>Akashi se acercó a el lo suficiente para susurrarle. - ¿Vas a ir otra vez a ese lugar? – preguntó.</p><p>Himuro frunció el ceño. – Si ¿Algún problema?- respondió arisco.</p><p>-Estas bastante ebrio, deberías dejarlo por hoy. – le recomendó a su amigo.</p><p>Himuro evadió la mirada de Akashi. – Quiero ir no importa que. – respondió.</p><p>"Quiero ser admirado."</p><p>Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar ignorando así a Akashi que lo trato de detener. – Nos vemos el lunes. – habló fuerte para que sus compañeros le escucharan. Murasakibara se acercó a él antes de que se alejara más.</p><p>-Gracias por venir. – le dijo a Himuro. – Ten cuidado al ir a casa. –</p><p>Himuro sintió una corriente recorrer su cuerpo y sonrió- Si... Nos vemos. – "Esto es extraño" se dio la vuelta y apuró su andar. "Me tengo que ir..." Nuevamente esa sensación de desespero recorría su cuerpo...</p><p>Akashi observó como Himuro se retiraba rápidamente y notó cuando a este se le había caído algo del saco. "Unas llaves" Sonrió.</p><p>-¡Akashi-san parece que Murasakibara también se va!- exclamó Momoi.</p><p>-Oe Murasakibara. – Le llamó.</p><p>Himuro estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar, esta vez utilizaba un hermoso vestido color celeste, más corto que el de la ultima vez.</p><p>-Oh, pero si es Tat-chan- ¿Acaso no tenías una reunión esta noche? – le preguntó el barman al reconocer a su fiel cliente y atracción principal.</p><p>Tatsuya se removió incómodo. – eh si, pero termino antes. – mintió.</p><p>-Haz venido mucho más seguido ¿Ha pasado algo? – le preguntó preocupado.</p><p>El pelinegro suspiró y acarició sus cabellos. -eh si, algunas cosas me han estado inspirando. – confesó.</p><p>El barman sonrió. – Me debes actualizar. – Se dio cuenta que había gente preguntándolo. – Nos vemos más tarde, que disfrutes. – y sin más se fue.</p><p>-Hola Tat-chan. – Le saludo un hombre más o menos de su edad. – ¿Me puedo sentar contigo? – preguntó cortésmente.</p><p>-Si, claro. –</p><p>-¿Ya has tomado algo? – le preguntó.</p><p>Himuro sonrió. – Estaba en una fiesta antes de venir aquí. –</p><p>-¿Y estas bien? Se que no eres muy bueno con el alcohol.-</p><p>-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – Tatsuya hizo un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia.</p><p>El hombre llevó su mano hasta el hombro de Tatsuya y lo acercó a su cuerpo. – Ya veo. Bueno...Hoy estas más sexy que nunca. – susurró al oído del pelinegro. – Si te sientes mal te puedes recargar en mí. - besó el cuello de Tatsuya sin percatarse de lo incomodo que este estaba.</p><p>-Es...Estoy bien. – susurró tratando de ignorar como el otro le manoseaba la pierna.</p><p>-Disculpe, ¿Esta Himuro aquí? – Al escuchar su nombre el pelinegro dirigió la mirada a la barra y se percató de alguien. – Hace poco estábamos juntos, pero...-</p><p>"¡No puede ser! ¿Qué hace él aquí?" – exclamó Himuro en su mente.</p><p>-...Parece que olvido sus llaves.- dijo Murasakibara al barman.</p><p>"¿Cómo encontró este lugar?" Su mente estaba en otro lugar, mientras su cuerpo seguía siendo tocado sin vergüenza alguna. "Sería malo que me descubriera aquí."</p><p>-¿Qué sucede, Tat-chan?- le preguntó el hombre que estaba a su lado.</p><p>-Pa...Parece que si bebí demasiado. – comentó. – "¡Apúrate y vete Murasakibara!"</p><p>Tan preocupado andaba por la presencia del pelivioleta que no se percató de cuando su acompañante lo había acostado en el sillón en donde estaba. -Tat-chan. – le llamó.</p><p>-Espera. – trató de detenerlo.</p><p>-Imposible. – comentó el hombre que jadeaba por tener a Tatsuya debajo suyo.</p><p>"Mierda" Himuro sabía que la situación se le había salido de las manos. – Cálmate, espera... espera un poco. - Jadeo al sentir una leve presión en su entrepierna.</p><p>-Esta bien...solo un poco. – dijo el hombre encima de él. – Vamos a un hotel después de esto. – le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. - ¿Si? – luego se la mordió suavemente.</p><p>De manera involuntaria Himuro cerró los ojos. "Esto no está bien." "Bebí demasiado" De lejos escuchaba bastante ruido, algo estaba pasando, pero no tenía las fuerzas para abrir los ojos.-¡Oye! ¡Que haces! ¡Ah! – exclamaba el hombre.</p><p>-¿Estas bien? – le preguntó una voz conocida, Himuro lentamente abrió los ojos. - ¿Eh? ¿Himuro-san? – preguntó Murasakibara al ver a su senpai en aquel sillón, jadeante, sonrojado y con un vestido celeste que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.</p><p>"Esos ojos...Me están devorando...Me preguntó de qué color son ahora."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No soy yo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Segunda entrega de este Three- Shot, recuerden.</p><p>*Lo que esta en comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes. </p><p>*Hay travestiemo</p><p>*MuraHimu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Esos ojos...Me están devorando...Me preguntó de qué color son ahora."</p><p> </p><p>Atsushi observó a Himuro quien aun se encontraba en aquel sofá, jadeante y un poco aturdido, sus ojos color violeta no podían dejar de ver al hombre que estaba frente suyo. – Himuro-san...- Susurró, su jefe estaba ahí, maquillado y con un vestido celeste ceñido al cuerpo. Estiró su mano con rapidez para ofrecérsela a su senpai así lo ayudaría a ponerse de pie. – Te ayudo. – dijo.</p><p>Tatsuya se sorprendió ante la acción, sin embargo, aceptó. – Lo siento y gracias. – respondió quedito. Y sintió como la gran mano de Atsushi se aferraba a su delgada muñeca para ayudar a reponerse. – No estas sorprendido. – agachó la cabeza para evitar contacto visual, solo escuchaba el jadear del más alto, más o igual que alterado al propio.</p><p> </p><p>"Que jefe tan patético soy"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*_*_*_*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Himuro tosió un poco y con su antebrazo limpió su boca, definitivamente se había pasado con los tragos. -¿Estas bien? – preguntó Atsushi quien estaba a su lado. El pelivioleta lo llevó al baño y ahí sin poderlo evitarlo, vomitó. – Te traje un poco de agua, así que por favor dime si aun te sientes mal. – dijo.</p><p>Tatsuya no lo pudo evitar y rio ligeramente. – Solo olvídate de todo y actuemos normal en el trabajo. – Miró a su Kouhai. – Porque estoy bien. – No obtuvo una respuesta, sin embargo, Atsushi solo le observó.</p><p>"Te lo estoy suplicando"</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"Por favor deja de mirarme"</p><p>Atsushi pasó su brazo por la espalda descubierta de Tatsuya y lo acercó a su cuerpo. – Estarás bien porque estoy contigo. -</p><p>Esas palabras embotaron su poco raciocinio, Himuro mordió su labio. -"Él realmente..." – Eres un buen hombre. – susurró y de manera ágil besó a Murasakibara, ahí en el baño de una taberna. De la impresión el pelivioleta dejo caer la botella de agua que tenía en la mano causando así el desperdicio del líquido.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*_*_*_*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Himuro abrió los ojos con dificultad y de inmediato quedó sentado en la cama, más se arrepintió al sentir una dolorosa punzada en la cabeza. - ¡Ouch! – se tocó la cabeza delicadamente. – "Otra vez tomé demasiado." "Fui a la fiesta de bienvenida y luego al bar" – Recordó. - ¿Eh? – Miró a su alrededor. - ¿Por qué estoy en un Love Hotel? – En la mesita de noche notó que había una botella de agua y unos energizantes en adición también había una nota, se dispuso a leerla.</p><p>Te compré unos energizantes y agua. Por favor tómalos. Ten cuidado al ir a casa.</p><p>Murasakibara.</p><p>El pelinegro recordó lo sucedido. - Eres un buen hombre- De verdad había dicho eso y más aún ¡Lo había besado! - "Aun cuando estaba borracho...Decirle tal cosa a mi Kouhai... Incluso lo besé" – Pensó mientras se arrepentía de sus actos. – Parece que Atsushi si se fue. - susurró para luego acostarse nuevamente en la gran cama... Solo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*_*_*_*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Tomaste los energizantes? – Preguntó Atsushi a su Senpai. - Lamento haberte dejado solo en un lugar como ese, pero no había algo más cercano. – explicó, sin embargo, Himuro miraba al piso, se notaba que estaba incómodo. Y efectivamente el pelinegro estaba incómodo, primero por lo que había pasado y segundo porque Atsushi le tenía arrinconado contra los casilleros y estaba muy cerca.</p><p>-Estoy bien... así que. – trato de decir.</p><p>-¡Pero! – exclamó Atsushi. Himuro le miró seriamente, no pudo decir nada más.</p><p>-Murasakibara, olvida todo lo que paso. – dijo el pelinegro.</p><p>El nombrado apretó sus manos más no dijo nada y se retiró. – Entendido. – susurró antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Himuro suspiró "aliviado" cuando su Kouhai se retiró.</p><p>-Awwww pobre Himuro. – Dijo Akashi saliendo detrás de los casilleros. El de cabello negro frunció el ceño y llevó a su amigo a un lugar más privado y la terraza del edificio era perfecto para eso. Akashi sacó un cigarrillo para luego prenderlo.</p><p>Tatsuya sacó las llaves que Murasakibara le había entregado y las movió para hacerlas sonar. – Esto fue tu idea ¿No, Akashi? –</p><p>El señalado rio. – Así que te las entregaron. Eso es bueno ¿No? – se burló. – Yo solo le di la tarjeta del bar al cual vas. –</p><p>-Justo como lo pensé. – Suspiró Himuro para luego guardar sus llaves, se recostó en la baranda de la terraza. – Ahora sabe que su jefe tiene como pasatiempo vestirse de mujer. – Miró al cielo que se teñía de colores naranjas y amarillos.</p><p>Akashi se acercó burletero. – Dios, hubiera querido ver su cara. –</p><p>-No es un tema de burla. – le regañó Himuro.</p><p>-"y luego estando ebrio lo besé"- Suspiró. – Lo debiste haber visto. –</p><p>-Pobre Tat-chan. – Akashi llamó la atención del pelirrojo. – Murasakibara fue por su propia voluntad. –</p><p>-"Eso será lo mejor..." – Sonrió pesadamente. – "Es mejor olvidar todo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*_*_*_*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¿Qué paso con las ordenes de compras que deje aquí? –</p><p>-¡Murasakibara prendió la trituradora!</p><p>-¡Oh lo siento! –</p><p>-¡Murasakibara, hiciste muchas copias! –</p><p>-¡Oh lo siento! –</p><p>-¡Detén la copiadora!</p><p>-¡Lo siento! –</p><p>-"Que chico más torpe"- Pensó Himuro al ver como le había ido ese día al pelivioleta. De manera cautelosa entró al área de los casilleros donde estaba el más alto. – Buen trabajo, Murasakibara. – dijo mientras se recostaba en la superficie de metal.</p><p>El nombrado se sorprendió al ver a Himuro. – Siento mucho los inconvenientes que cause hoy. – dijo sin más.</p><p>-Murasakibara. – le llamó nuevamente Himuro. – Lo siento. – he hizo una pequeña reverencia que lo sorprendió.</p><p>-¿Fui yo el responsable de tu mala forma de hoy en el trabajo? – Preguntó al sentirse culpable. – Habiéndonos encontrado de una manera tan de repente y luego obligarte a olvidarlo, cosa que es imposible. –</p><p>-¡No! – exclamó el pelivioleta. – Digo...- Pasó saliva y susurró. - ¿Himuro-san quiere ser una mujer? –</p><p>-¿¡eh!?- esta vez fue el turno del más bajo en exclamar. - ¡Claro que no! –</p><p>Atsushi le miró confundido. - ¿No? –</p><p>Himuro asintió afirmando la negación. – Es solo un pasatiempo. No me quiero convertir en mujer así que no te preocupes por eso. –</p><p>"Ese lado tan extremadamente serio de él me ha llegado a gustar."</p><p>Murasakibara aprovechó el hecho de que Himuro se había relajado y sin pensarlo se acercó evitando que su senpai sacara sus cosas. - ¿Y también tienes el pasatiempo de besar? – Susurró.</p><p>Tatsuya se sorprendió por el comentario y retrocedió unos pasos. – E...Eso fue por la influencia del alcohol. – respondió titubeante.</p><p>Atsushi frunció el ceño. - ¿Bajo la influencia? – Se desilusiono un poco y luego se sonrojó. – No me ha sido posible olvidarlo. –</p><p>Tatsuya se tensó.</p><p>"Todo lo que esta dentro de la cabeza de ese hombre con respecto a mí."</p><p>-¿Esta bien si no lo olvido?- La mirada que Atsushi le dio hizo que su cuerpo temblara expectante.</p><p>-¿¡De que...!?- Himuro instintivamente se alejó cuando Murasakibara se acercó a él.</p><p>-Por favor, no lo descartes, algo hecho bajo la influencia del alcohol. -</p><p>-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! - exclamó Himuro que aun trataba de mantener distancia con el pelivioleta.</p><p>-Entonces ¿Puedo ir allí otra vez? – Preguntó Atsushi. –</p><p>-¡Ya te dije que esta bien! ¿Eh? – Dijo Tatsuya cuando cayó en cuenta. – ¿Ir a dónde? –</p><p>La mirada violeta de Atsushi se cruzó con la grisácea de Himuro por unos segundos.</p><p>-Al bar. – respondió el más alto.</p><p>El corazón de Tatsuya palpitaba erráticamente...</p><p>"Soy susceptible a esos ojos."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*_*_*_*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Atsushi estaba sentado en la barra de aquel lugar. -¿Viene solo? Señor. ¿Vienes a travestirte? – Le preguntó una voz picara.</p><p>-Oh no, yo... - Se dio la vuelta para responder, en ese mismo instante llegó Himuro para informar a su compañera.</p><p>-Lo siento, él es mi cliente. – dijo Tat-chan</p><p>-¡Oh Tat-chan, no lo sabía! – dijo la "mujer" y sin más se fue.</p><p>Murasakibara observó detenidamente al pelinegro, esa noche Himuro llevaba un vestido color lila, más largo que el de la vez pasada con diferencia que este caía de manera recta y solo cubría un hombro. – Tat-chan. – susurró.</p><p>-Podemos relajarnos allí. – Himuro señaló una pequeña sala.</p><p>Una vez allí el pelinegro actuó de manera relajada y se dispuso a servir una bebidas.</p><p>-Siento mucho haber pedido algo tan irrazonable el día de hoy. – comentó Atsushi quien estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro.</p><p>-Hay una gran diferencia entre empujar y tirar.- Respondió Tatsuya.</p><p>- No pensabas que fuera una persona descarada ¿o si? – preguntó el más alto.</p><p>Himuro le paso una copa de champagne a su Kouhai. – Es inusual, pero la curiosidad cambia todo. – Sonrió al darle un trago a la bebida. – Lo que me sorprende es que seas tan directo. –</p><p>Murasakibara no dijo nada y se acercó a Tatsuya. - ¿Esta bien si quiero saber más? –</p><p>El pelinegro actuó normal por más nervioso que estuviera. - ¿Cómo que? – respondió. – Si tienes tanta curiosidad ¿Quieres intentar vestirte de mujer? – sonrió divertido, sacó un labia y sorprendió a Murasakibara. – Incluso esto puede hacer la diferencia. –</p><p>-¡No... Yo!- trató de rebatir a Himuro, pero el moreno seguía jugueteando con el pinta labios y riendo suavemente.</p><p>-Ven déjame aplicar un poco. – Tatsuya acercó el labial, sin embargo, Murasakibara lo cogió de la muñeca y lo evito. – ¡Himuro-san! – exclamó.</p><p>El nombrado se sorprendió en demasía ante el llamado de atención. -Oh...perdona, Tat-chan – susurró el pelivioleta.</p><p>-"Oh no, esto es malo." – pensó el pelinegro al reconocer cierta sensación en su entrepierna. –"Estoy duro"- Con un fuerte movimiento se soltó del agarre de Murasakibara, pidió un momento y salió presurosamente al baño.</p><p>"Esa mirada...es un afrodisiaco"</p><p>Tatsuya respiraba fuertemente tratando de controlar sus pensamientos. –"No puedo seguir." – Se apoyó en el lavamanos. – "Sería lamentable si él me viera en este estado." – Presiono su entrepierna con la palma de su mano y jadeo.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Yo solo no quiero ser odiado por él"</p><p>La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver así a Murasakibara. -Hi...Tat-chan ¿Estas bien? –</p><p>-¡Murasakibara!- exclamó el más bajo ante la sorpresa.</p><p>El pelivioleta se acercó. -¿Otra vez te sientes mal?- preguntó acortando la distancia.</p><p>Himuro retrocedió. - ¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques más! –</p><p>-¿Por qué estas huyendo? – exclamó el más alto mientras se acercaba, agarró el brazo de su senpai para que dejara de alejarse. - ¿No dijiste que estaba bien si era descarado? – exclamó, para cuando se dio cuenta había acorralado al pelinegro contra la pared y con el brazo firmemente aferrado y en alto.</p><p>-No mires...- susurró Tatsuya desviando la mirada y aferrándose a su vestido cerca a su intimidad.</p><p>Murasakibara quedo si habla ante aquella imagen, Himuro sonrojado y jadeante.</p><p>-Es vergonzoso. – nuevamente habló el pelinegro.</p><p>Ya sin poderse controlar, Murasakibara acarició la mejilla de Tatsuya e hizo que levantara el rostro. – Eres hermoso, Tat-chan. – susurró con un tono de deseo que hizo que Himuro gimiera.</p><p>"Esta es la primera vez que me siento celoso de mi yo que se viste de mujer."</p><p>Atsushi inició un beso desesperado, quería saciar la sed que Himuro le provocaba y sus lenguas danzaban con fuerza.</p><p>"Me vestía de mujer porque anhelaba su mirada."</p><p>Tatsuya abría su boca para permitir que fuera recorrida por la lengua de su Kouhai.</p><p>"Tengo lo que quiero en frente mío."</p><p>Murasakibara soltó del brazo a Himuro y luego se aferró a sus delgados hombros, bajó un poco la boca y besó el níveo cuello de su senpai haciendo que este gimiera.</p><p>"Debería estar feliz, pero..."</p><p>Mientras su cuello era debidamente atendido Himuro desvió la mirada al espejo, no se vio reflejado, no vio a Tatsuya... Vio a Tat-chan...</p><p>"La persona que él quiere no soy yo..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prisionero de tu mirada.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Detente Murasakibara! – exclamó Himuro y con todas sus fuerzas se separó del más alto.</p><p>El pelivioleta jadeó ante la separación, su rostro rubicundo demostraba su actual estado. – Ti...Tienes razón. – Dijo al caer en cuenta de la situación, sin embargo, aún estaba aferrado a los esbeltos hombros de su senpai. – ¿Pu...puedo venir otra vez? – El ambiente caldeado que los rodeaba aumentaba al igual que la tensión. Ante la pregunta Himuro bajó la cabeza y mordió su labio. – Bien...Haz...Haz lo que quieras. – dijo.</p><p>"Quiero más..."</p><p>Atsushi apretó el agarre en el cual tenía a Himuro y este gimió. -Tat-chan...- Gruñó.</p><p>"No me llames por ese nombre..."</p><p>Himuro sintió como el más alto le levantó la cabeza y sintió aun más como le acariciaba el labio recién mordido, Atsushi lamió sus propios labios ante la imagen de su superior.</p><p>"Entre más lo pienso, más inútil me siento."</p><p>Una vez más Himuro sintió los labios de Atsushi sobre los propios, el contacto hacía vibrar su cuerpo entero.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Tatsuya se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse en el pasillo con Momoi, Masako y Murasakibara.</p><p>-Oh, Himuro-san. Buenos días. – Saludo Masako sonriente, seguido lo saludó la peli rosa y por último, el más alto, Murasakibara quien le mando con disimulo una mirada bastante significativa. – Buenos días, Himuro-san. –</p><p>Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro, pero actuó normal. – Si, buenos días, respondió para luego retomar su andar, pasando por el lado de sus compañeros, justo antes de alejarse y de manera disimulada susurró a Murasakibara. – Sobre eso...- Llamó la atención de su Kouhai. – Estaré ahí el viernes. –</p><p>Murasakibara asintió con cierta emoción. – Entiendo. – Luego observó como el mayo se alejaba.</p><p>-"Aun cuando quería prevenir que no se acercara tanto a mi... soy tan deshonesto."- Pensó mirando de reojo como Atsushi era molestado por las mujeres. – "Todo sería más fácil si fuera mujer."- "¿Qué puedo hacer para que él me mire a mí?"</p><p>Akashi abrió la puerta que llevaba al balcón, con eso podría fumarse un cigarrillo tranquilo, sin embargo, no contaba con que Himuro estuviera ahí también. Sonrió ladinamente al ver a su Kouhai. - se siente como si tu corazón no estuviera dentro de ti. – No obtuvo respuesta y aprovecho para darle una calada al cigarro que había prendido. – Tienes una cara terrible... ¿Es amor? – preguntó.</p><p>Tatsuya suspiró. – No está yendo nada bien. –</p><p>El pelirrojo se sorprendió ante el comentario. - ¿¡En serio!? Te ordeno que me digas todo. – exclamó con emoción. Himuro se recostó un poco en la baranda y miró al cielo, ya estaba tomando tonalidades color lila. – Solo un amor no correspondido. - Suspiró. – Solo me estoy preocupando por cosas que no puedo cambiar. – Akashi apagó el cigarro y despeino a Himuro de una forma un tanto brusca. – El amor es divertido, Tatsuya. – rio. – Preocupaciones, preocupaciones y más preocupaciones. – seguía despeinadolo pese a la diferencia de estaturas. -¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>-¿Tienes a alguien que te gusta? – Preguntó Murasakibara entrando a la zona de casilleros, mismo donde estaba Himuro sacando sus cosas. – Akashi estaba haciendo un alboroto sobre eso. –</p><p>Tatsuya no se inmutó ante el comentario. - ¿Acaso tienes curiosidad?</p><p>-Si.- Respondió Atsushi.</p><p>-"Solo detesto el ir tan lejos cuando no soy yo sino Tat-chan..."- El pelinegro se encogió un poco y se rio suavemente.</p><p>Esto molestó a Atsushi. - ¿¡En que estabas pensando!? – No obtuvo respuesta y eso solo lo molesto más. – ¡Quiero que solo me mires a mí! –</p><p>Himuro no se movió, la sonrisa que antes tenía en su rostro desapareció.</p><p>-Porque yo solo te he estado viendo a ti todo este tiempo. –</p><p>Su corazón empezó a latir sin control ante lo dicho. - ¿eh? – Por fin miró a Murasakibara y se aferró él mostrando su sonrojado rostro.</p><p>"Incluso si solo es una vez, quiero que me beses a mí."</p><p>Atsushi posó su mano encima de la de Himuro. – No deberías hacer esa cara en este lugar. –</p><p>Aturdido por el comentario Himuro se soltó del agarre. – Ti...tienes razón. Lo...Lo siento. –</p><p>"Como lo pensé..."</p><p>-Lo que quiero decir... - El más alto no pudo decir nada pues Tatsuya lo interrumpió. – Ven a mi casa esta noche. –</p><p>-¿Eh?-</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Atsushi estaba sentado en el sillón mientras observaba algunas revistas de moda que Himuro tenía sobre la mesa de centro, solo pasaba las hojas sin mayor cuidado.</p><p>-¿Algo que te llame la atención? Tengo varios atuendos. – Comentó Himuro llamando la atención de su Kouhai. – Aquí tengo algunos, puedes escoger el que te guste. –</p><p>Murasakibara miró en dirección de quien le hablaba e inmediatamente se sorprendió. – ¿A...A...qué te refieres?</p><p>Himuro le observaba desde el marco de la puerta, sus níveas piernas estaban al descubierto, solo llevaba la ropa interior puesta y la camisa blanca del trabajo desabotonada en total dejando su pecho y abdomen a plena vista. – Ropa con la cual te gustaría verme. – Se acercó con sensualidad hasta Atsushi y acarició la suave mejilla. – Esto es lo que querías ¿no? – Subió una pierna al sillón dejando ver sus tersos muslos. – Soy del tipo de persona que se excita al ser observado. –</p><p>Murasakibara no sabía cómo reaccionar, Tatsuya prácticamente estaba encima de él.</p><p>-Soy feliz al darte lo que quieres. –</p><p>Sin poderlo soportar más, Atsushi abrazó a Himuro fuertemente.</p><p>-¡Espera! ¡La ropa! – exclamó el pelinegro.</p><p>Murasakibara apretó más el abrazo. - ¿Cualquiera está bien siempre y cuando te deseen? - susurró.</p><p>-¡E...eso... No me refería a eso! – Trató de aclarar, pero Murasakibara le besó con desespero, robándole el aire y la razón.</p><p>Ágilmente el más alto cambio de posición dejando a Tatsuya debajo de él para luego cortar el beso. – Si me aprovecho de ti...para descargar mis deseos en ti... - jadeó Atsushi. – Por favor perdóname, se que te estoy haciendo esto egoístamente. – Se soltó la corbata.</p><p>Himuro apenas podía entender lo que Atsushi le decía. - ¿De...De que...? -</p><p>-¡Todo! ¡Quiero ser el único que te vea, Himuro! – exclamó el peli violeta, jalo la pierna de Himuro y la levantó para luego besarla.</p><p>Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara la excitación recorrió a Tatsuya y ésta aumentó al sentir como su miembro era succionado con fervor por Atsushi.</p><p>-Me alegra saber que lo sientes. – dijo el peli violeta entre las piernas de su senpai mientras estimulaba el miembro de este. Lo lamió y succionó con esmero deleitándose con los gemidos que Tatsuya soltaba sin evitarlo.</p><p>-¡Espera! – exclamó Himuro al evitar correrse, Murasakibara no se separó y recibió toda la semilla de su jefe en su boca, se separó y observó a Tatsuya quien aun estaba agitado. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – exclamó molesto. – ¿Por qué me llamaste por mi nombre? -</p><p>"No soy a quien deseas ¿o sí?"</p><p>Atsushi apretó las manos en señal de impotencia. – Lo siento... Se que me estoy aprovechando de ti. – Comentó mientras se deshacía de los pantalones para luego sacar su enorme pene y empezar a masturbarse. – Pero incluso tu cara sonriente, o tu postura cuando estas ebrio. – Levantó as piernas de Himuro. – o cuando estas vestido de mujer, tu cara cuando estas a punto de llorar. – Escupió un poco en su miembro y luego en la entrada de Tatsuya. - Amo todo eso. – Dijo totalmente sonrojado. – Te amo solo a ti. –</p><p>"Soy completamente amado."</p><p>Himuro se acomodó mejor y quedo sentado sobre Atsushi para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.</p><p>-Hi...Himuro-san ¡Espera!- exclamó el peli violeta. – Es... espera un momento. –</p><p>Su miembro se deslizaba deliciosamente entre las nalgas del pelinegro. -¡Espera!-</p><p>-¡Atsushi! – exclamó Himuro mientras sentía como su ano era expandido por el tamaño del pene de su Kouhai. – Yo también... - gimió fuertemente. - Yo también te amo. – se sentó en su totalidad sobre el miembro y se sintió llenó hasta el fondo.</p><p>Murasakibara no lo soportó, se aferró a las nalgas y las separó para luego empezar a embestir de manera descontrolada, los sonidos de la carne chocando, la humedad y los gemidos de ambas partes inundaban la sala de Tatsuya.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos mientras llegaban al orgasmo y se besaron ahogando las palabras de amor y deseo.</p><p>"No importa cuantas veces nos toquemos o nos besemos, estoy desbordando en deseo."</p><p>Arañó la espalda de Atsushi y movía sus caderas en forma desesperada haciendo que Atsushi tocara su punto más sensible nuevamente. – Si... si... más...- Rogaba.</p><p>Por la posición, el peli violeta tuvo la oportunidad de chupar y morder los rosados pezones de Himuro estimulándole en demasía.</p><p>-¡No...No! – exclamó Himuro...- Yo... ahhhh...- se corrió fuertemente y con la visión borrosa observó los ojos lila de Murasakibara mientras su cuerpo aun temblaba de placer.</p><p>"Quiero que esos ojos solo me mires a mí."</p><p>"Quiero mostrarle más sobre mí."</p><p>"Quiero verlos para siempre."</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Himuro se secó el rostro con la toalla y se observó en el espejo.</p><p>-¿Tu cuerpo esta bien? – preguntó Murasakibara en el marco de la puerta del baño.</p><p>El pelinegro se dio la vuelta. – Si, está bien. - notó como el mas alto le observaba detenidamente. – Tienes la costumbre de mirar detenidamente a la gente ¿No? – Preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba a Atsushi. – Siempre te encuentro observándome. –</p><p>-Solo estoy fascinado. – confesó.</p><p>-¡Eh! – Tatsuya exclamó avergonzado, Atsushi le abrazó. – Si me miras con unos ojos tan serios...- </p><p>-Lo diré apropiadamente. – susurró el peli violeta al oído del mayor. – Si no te seduzco de manera correcta, seré mal entendido. –</p><p>Himuro se sonrojo un poco. – Es porque pensaba que solo me querías cuando estaba vestido de mujer. – confesó.</p><p>-Pero también eres lindo vestido de mujer. No quiero que otros te vean. – Acercó a Tatsuya más a su cuerpo. Al no tener una respuesta Atsushi se disculpó. – Perdón por ser egoísta. – susurró. Himuro se rio suavemente. – Me gustaría escuchar sobre esa clase de egoísmo. –</p><p>El más alto no supo como responder y Himuro pronto se apartó de él. – Vamos... hay que arreglarnos. – dijo saliendo del baño. – hare el desayuno. –</p><p>-Muro-chin. – Le llamó su Kouhai sorprendiéndolo con el sobrenombre. - ¿Si?</p><p>-Es más egoísmo. – aclaró. – Se mi novio, Muro-chin. – Sonrió. – Sin preguntar. ¿Esta eso bien para ti?</p><p>Himuro se sonrojó y camino rápidamente hasta Atsushi para luego besarlo con amor.</p><p>"Siempre y cuando tus ojos solo se tiñan de amor por mí."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aquí termina esta historia dedicada al MuraHimu, si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco de corazón, no se olviden de votar o comentar. </p><p> </p><p>Saludos y nos leemos en otra historia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>